Seductive Fantasy
by RoFer
Summary: ―¿Soñando otra vez, Sakura? / La arrogancia que lo caracterizaba se hizo presente. Detestaba que la conociera tanto.¿¡Como se le ocurrió contarle sobre sus fantasías?¡Y como permitió que su imagen sea siempre el protagonista de éstas!/Oneshot/Lemon


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias**: OoC de parte de Sasuke y Sakura y escenas candentes, es decir lemon xD

* * *

.

.

**S**_**eductive**_** F**_**antasy**_

_by _**R**_ose _**U**_chiha_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

_El latir de mi pobre corazón retumbaba contra mi pecho. __La sangre corría furiosa por mis venas. Un cosquilleo delicioso atravesó mis pechos, presintiendo que estos se habían endurecido por la visión de aquel cuerpo desnudo casi su totalidad. Un delicioso cuerpo que ansiaba tocar en toda su extensión._

_Y qué cuerpo…_

_El hombre herido que se encontraba postrado en la camilla del hospital no era otro más que él._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_El shinobi más tentador y excitante que hayan podido ver mis orbes color esmeralda. Mi mirada nada discreta vagó lentamente por toda la extensión de su piel pálida hasta toparse con las lesiones que su cuerpo mostraba. Dios, incluso ahora con su cuerpo cubierto de rasguños y sangre seca lograba perturbar mi mente de una forma nada sana. Su contextura era perfecta y su musculatura, más que ideal. Con cierto temblor en mis dedos, inspeccioné la herida que tenía en su costado. Su piel era tan suave…y los músculos marcados de su estómago lograron que tragara saliva con pesadez. La herida era profunda pero logré atenderlo lo mejor que pude con mis habilidades curativas._

_¡Dios, no sé con qué fuerza he podido lograr tamaña hazaña! Su cuerpo viril y sumamente atractivo lograba provocar sensaciones en mí que nunca creí capaz. Me fijé en su rostro y en lo bello que se veía mientras dormía. Sus facciones estaban relajadas. Detalle extraño en su persona, ya que siempre se mostraba huraño e indiferente con todos, en especial conmigo. Aunque aquello había empezado a cambiar unas semanas atrás._

_En esos instantes, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, se despertó. Unos hermosos ojos oscuros me devolvieron la mirada, una nariz respingada muy bien cincelada y unos labios finos formaron una sensual sonrisa en respuesta a mi mutismo_._ Deslumbrada, yo solo empecé a hiperventilar dándole la espalda. No quería que se deleitara con mi patético nerviosismo ante sus encantos. Siempre era lo mismo, yo no hacía otra cosa que sonrojarme ante sus miraditas y sonrisitas ajenas a su personalidad. Me doblegaban y me ponían muy…caliente. Después de unos cuantos y largos segundos de recuperación ante el efecto de su presencia, me volteé para terminar mi trabajo con él. Sin embargo de forma automática se había sentado dejando al descubierto su desnudez mientras que acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos. Sus orbes, de un extraordinario color carbón, lograron que me quedara hipnotizada llegando a sentir como sus manos hacían maravillas en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. Logró acercarme lo suficiente a su rostro como para sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra el mío. No necesitaba palabras para entender lo que se proponía. _

_El lenguaje de su cuerpo era perfecto y sublime._

_Al igual que sus labios._

_Éstos se movieron de forma sincronizada y estimulante. Yo no era experta en la materia, sin embargo, ese beso logró su cometido: Dejarme sin aliento. Dejarme húmeda y sin aliento. Aun siento vergüenza de lo caliente que sentía aquella parte ubicada entre mis muslos. Necesitaba que calmara esa necesidad de cualquier forma. _

_Lo necesitaba a él._

_Mientras me debatía mentalmente los cambios físicos de mi cuerpo, Sasuke había logrado que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Me asusté por la agilidad de su acción y por lo que le produciría a su herida en curación. En respuesta solo negó suavemente mientras que sus labios se deleitaban con la piel sensible de mi cuello. Una de sus manos ya se encontraba desabotonando con gran habilidad la bata blanca que vestía, al igual que una blusa color rojo que me gustaba mucho. Al quedar mis pechos firmes a su plena disposición, sus dedos estrujaron con dolorosa suavidad la piel de mis pezones. Mis gemidos se intensificaron cuando reemplazó sus dedos por su lengua, dejando un rastro muy húmedo y placentero. Por acto reflejo, mis manos se posaron en sus cabellos halándolos con suavidad. Podía sentir su erección presionando mi feminidad, como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba, como ansiaba el momento donde lo sentiría por completo. Lo percibí tan claro cuando sus dedos subieron mi minifalda y quitaron con maestría mis braguitas, como lograba tocar mi cavidad húmeda y como un gruñido de satisfacción salió de su garganta. Sus orbes negros oscurecidos por el placer se posaron en los míos anticipando el momento donde nuestros cuerpos se unirían. Volvió a besarme y estaba vez le correspondí con ansia contenida. Fue en ese momento que cogiéndome de la cintura, me ayudó a deslizarme sobre su miembro duro y palpitante hasta que…_

―Sakura.

Sentía como la llamaban. Era una voz ronca y muy cercana a su oído. Su respiración se volvió más elaborada.

―Sakura…

Volvió a llamarla esa voz. Estaba vez, el aliento cálido de esa persona chocó contra la piel tersa de su cuello. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios rosas. Ante tal reacción, la misma presencia que sentía tan cerca se rió entre dientes. Sakura abrió sus ojos a más no poder volviéndose sus mejillas de un fuerte color rojizo. Parpadeó varias veces aun inmersa en su pequeño sueño. ¿Lo había vuelto a hacer? Giró su rostro ahora encarando a ese petulante y perfecto especimen masculino.

―Tú…

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Aun su aliento embriagador y ese olor a sándalo que emanaba de su cuerpo lograban aturdirla.

Como odiaba aquello.

Como lo odiaba a él.

―¿Soñando otra vez, Sakura?

La arrogancia que lo caracterizaba se hizo presente. Detestaba que la conociera tanto. ¡Como se le ocurrió contarle sobre sus fantasías! ¡Y como permitió que su imagen sea siempre el protagonista de éstas!

―Aléjate de mi, Sasuke.

Como si su contacto quemara trató de alejarse de su presencia. Se había apoyado en unos de los arboles circundantes al área de entrenamiento de Konoha, esperando la hora de las prácticas. Kakashi y Naruto la habían convencido de entrenar como en los viejos tiempo en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Sin embargo, había empezado a dudar de la autenticidad del encuentro tras verle la cara tan temprano a la persona más indeseable que existía. Ellos sabían que no podía tener al Uchiha a menos de un metro de distancia. Y esto confirmaba una artimaña tramada por el idiota de Naruto y el pervertido de su sensei.

Suspiró cansinamente.

Ya se encargaría mas tarde de esos dos tontos. Ahora tenía que librarse de otro embrollo: el engreído y egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha, su ex novio.

―¡Pero qué demonios…!

Sin saber cómo había llegado tan rápido a su lado, Sakura contuvo al aliento al tener casi pegado al suyo la anatomía del Uchiha. Logró acorralarla contra la dura corteza del árbol.

―¿Qué fue estaba vez, Sakura?

―¿Eh?

El rostro de Sakura denotaba confusión ante la pregunta de Sasuke. Podía advertir con temor que aquello significaba que él se había percatado de que había soñado _otra vez_ despierta y de cómo la fantasía que había disfrutado hace unos minutos había conseguido excitarla de forma precisa y demandante.

―Sabes a qué me refiero―contestó esbozando una ladina sonrisa―Dime cómo y dónde.

―N-no sé de q-qué hablas. A-aléjate. ―balbució completamente sonrojada

Sakura intentó por todos los medios tratar de zafarse de su agarre, pero era imposible. Sasuke la tenía muy bien agarrada de la cintura, mientras que su pecho fornido chocaba contra el delicado suyo sin decoro alguno. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para poder detener el enorme deseo de acariciar su cabellera azabache y acercar esos apetitosos labios a los de ella.

―¡Suéltame, Sasuke Uchiha!

―¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

―¡Claro que sí! Déjame…

Mientras luchaba contra el anhelo de sentir sus caricias, Sasuke consiguió acariciar la piel blanquecina de su cuello con los labios.

―¿Fue en algún lugar que no lo hayamos hecho antes?

―C-cállate…

―Aun puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo―Para confirmar el hecho, sus ágiles dedos tocaron sin pudor la piel expuesta de sus muslos.―Me deseas.

―No es cierto.

―Mientes. Tu cuerpo me lo pide.

―Basta…

Sasuke tenía razón. Su sexo estaba húmedo aun por la fantasía y más aun después de encontrarlo junto a él percibiendo el calor que su pequeño cuerpo emanaba. Y por si fuera poco, la lengua imperiosa del Uchiha trazaba húmedos círculos en el laberinto de su oreja y en la base de su garganta solo para incitarla en demasía. Su cálido aliento le daba un toque estimulante a su acción.

―Sabes que haría lo que fuera por hacer realidad esa fantasía.

Desconcertada por la sensación del éxtasis corriendo por sus venas, trató de asimilar sus palabras. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso en el preámbulo a sus encuentros amatorios en horas de entrenamiento y trabajo? Durante las misiones, especialmente.

Uy, sí. Sasuke sabía aprovechar la hora del descanso. Solo necesitaban estar solos, y podían convertir cualquier ambiente en el lugar más insólito para hacer el amor. Tener de compañero a Sasuke era todo un gozo que anhelaba cada noche con todas las fibras de su ser. Así como ahora.

―Después de lo que hiciste, ya no quiero nada.

Soltando aquellas palabras cargadas de despecho, percibió que el aire le falta a sus pulmones. Estaba agitada no solo por la cercanía de Sasuke, sino por lo sucedido hace unos días.

Él soltó su agarre dejando entre ellos una pequeña distancia.

―¿Sigues con eso?

Eso la enfureció más. Su indiferencia.

―Pues para mí…― comenzó mientras lo alejaba empujando su pecho con las dos manos―importa mucho, Uchiha.

Habiéndose agrandado la distancia que los separaba, Sasuke continuó―Ese día en la misión no sucedió…

―No quiero saberlo.

―Déjame termi…

―¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas!

―Sakura…

―¡No me digas nada!

―¡Escúchame, maldición!

Habían estado compartiendo una comunicación a base de gritos, sin embargo Sasuke la detuvo lleno de frustración. A veces Sakura resultaba ser tan quisquillosa y escandalosa.

―Nunca pasó nada.―Tomó aire para aclarar todo lo que tenía que decirle―Esa princesa quería algo conmigo el día de la misión, pero yo me rehusé. Intentó seducirme pero no sucedió nada, ¿entendiste? ―continuó hablando como si con un niño pequeño estuviera― No debiste creer esos rumores, tonta.

―No soy tonta. Y tampoco te creo. ―Haciendo un puchero tratando de no lucir derrotada siguió obstinada con su posición―Te conozco lo suficiente, Sasuke. Eres un…

Tenía que admitir que Sasuke sabía el momento indicado para dejarla con las palabras en la boca. Aun más si descargaba toda su furia contenida después de un tiempo sin experimentar nuevamente esos deseos desbordantes de besar aquellos labios rosados, llenos y carnosos. De poder degustar el sabor de su boca combinada con la suya. De dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos y apreciar con gusto esas curvas femeninas contra la piel caliente de su anatomía. Sakura lo había hecho sufrir y él no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo.

Apretándola contra él, la kunoichi de cabellera rosa gimió entre el beso. No pudo creer que después de largas horas de concentración por querer luchar contra la tentación de acercarse al egocéntrico y engreído Uchiha, todo se fuera al caño y más bien terminara por caer en sus redes…_otra vez_.

Suspiró derrotada al verse correspondiendo aquel beso que siempre conseguía que sus piernas flaquearan. El efecto del contacto sensual y masculino del moreno solo provocaba que su parte más libidinosa emergiera de lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Sus pequeñas manos ya se encontraban halando con suavidad los hilos azabaches de su cabellera. Sasuke gruñó complacido. Ella se había dado por vencida por fin.

Sin perder tiempo, Sakura le quitó la polera que traía puesta. Dejó escapar un suspiro al tocar los tonificados músculos de Sasuke. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y gracias al entrenamiento diario se mantenía en forma. Sin embargo, la madre naturaleza le había bendecido con un atractivo único que solo lograba que cada fémina habida y por haber cayera rendida a sus pies, incluida ella.

Por otra parte Sasuke, tratando de no lucir desesperado por tenerla dentro de él, comenzó a bajarle el cierre de su blusa dejando al descubierto sus pechos cubiertos por un estimulante sostén de encaje negro. Separaron sus labios por unos instantes tan solo para que Sasuke osara darle un pequeño mordisco en el manjar blanco de su cuello. Sakura soltó un quejido en respuesta.

―E-espera…Sasuke― balbució lo mejor posible cuando vio como el Uchiha cogía una de sus kunais y rasgaba parte de sus shorts. Sus manos ahora, al tener más acceso a su tersa piel, se posaron en sus glúteos alzándola mientras que la estampaba sin mesura contra el tronco del árbol. Sus labios se encontraron de forma desesperante, sus lenguas danzaron un baile lleno de erotismo y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de gemir de deleite por ese beso cargado de pasión, éste terminó más rápido de lo que esperó.

Acallando cualquier queja por parte de ella, Sasuke dirigió sus labios a la nivel de sus pechos anhelando desde hace tanto días sentir contra su rostro la piel rugosa de aquellos montículos rosa. Desabrochó con los dientes el broche delantero de su sostén y gruñó en aprobación al verlos moverse al compás de su agitada respiración. Sakura tenía la piel sonrosada y muy caliente y no era para más si Sasuke la veía con ojos llenos de lujuria. Eso solo provocaba que se excitara en demasía.

―Te vas arrepentir de lo hiciste, Sakura―murmuró con voz ronca. Una picara sonrisa se asomó por su pálido rostro al ver el deseo reflejado en los grandes ojos jade de su compañera. En respuesta, la esbelta kunoichi entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que alzaba sus piernas en clara señal de entrecruzarlas entre sus fuertes caderas. Él no la dejó. Tiró de sus braguitas con fruición satisfecho de sentir entre sus dedos la humedad cálida de su sexo. Moría por probar la estrechez de sus paredes rodeándolo, humedeciéndolo, llevándolo al placer absoluto…

Con esa idea en mente, Sasuke se desabrochó los pantalones permitiendo después que las esbeltas piernas de Sakura lo envolvieran. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción al liberar su potente erección. No había razón para sorprenderse de la necesidad que Sasuke exhibía, porque la culpable de aquello no era más que ella.

Había dejado prácticamente en abstinencia al Uchiha durante una semana después de enterarse de lo sucedido en su misión de rango A. Había escuchado que las mujeres de Konoha confirmaban que la susodicha princesa había disfrutado de una noche cargada de sexo desenfrenado con su ex novio y sex-simbol (aunque ahora en la mente de Sakura estaba en discusión si llamarlo ex o no). Recordó que en ese entonces deseó controlar la oleada de celos que carcomía cada poro de su ser. Sabía que se comportaba como una niña a pesar de ser ya una veinteañera, pero su comportamiento era justificado. Nadie, ni los más reales ojos de cualquier princesita podían ganarse viendo el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de _su_ Sasuke. Y no era exagerado decir que él tenía un cuerpo perfecto porque por algo era el joven más deseado de Konoha.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que ocurriera entre ellos, confiaba en él. Sasuke Uchiha podía llegar a representar―como mencionó anteriormente―el egocentrismo, la arrogancia y el poco romanticismo juntos, pero de una cosa estaba segura: Amaba al bastardo cabeza de cacatúa.

―Sasuke-kun…―musitó con sus jades entrecerrados, fijando su mirada en las hebras azabaches de su acompañante. La lengua imperiosa del Uchiha jugó indecente sobre sus pechos, lamiendo, chupando y deleitándose con el sabor de su piel en su boca. Quería comérsela entera, y no deseaba otra cosa mas que terminar lo que habían empezado.

El aliento de Sasuke chocaba contra la hondonada de su cuello, sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus mechones negros cubriendo parte de su perfil y con solo una idea en su mente: Adentrarse en el cuerpo de Sakura lo más profundo posible.

Su potente erección se encontraba en la entrada de su cavidad, solo a unos cuantos milímetros del paraíso. Sakura aguantó la respiración mientras las grandes manos de Sasuke dejaban que ella se deslizara sobre su miembro. Podía sentir como se dilataba, como lo aceptaba y como de una fuerte estocada no había ya espacio que los separara.

La temperatura se elevaba cada segundo que transcurría, el sudor bañaba sus cuerpos con cada vigoroso vaivén que el tonificado cuerpo de Sasuke realizaba y los melodiosos gemidos cada vez más sonoros de Sakura que hacían eco entre los arboles del bosque. Solo podía pensar en una cosa que no fuera su erección entrando y saliendo de su interior cada vez más rápido, cada más fuerte…y fue cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más.

Las puertas del placer definitivo estaban tan cerca para ambos que Sasuke sintió como sus paredes se contraían y lo envolvían aun mas en una deliciosa humedad que sabía que lo volvería loco.

El orgasmo los golpeó uno seguido del otro de forma violenta y certera. Sasuke aun preso de los estragos ocasionados por éste, se sacudía contra Sakura golpeando contra la dura corteza del árbol que sirvió de soporte para ambos. Poco a poco la velocidad iba disminuyendo, dejándolos agitados y claramente saciados…por ahora.

―Eres un tonto Sasuke…―río con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los labios del Uchiha trazaban un camino húmedo desde sus pechos adoloridos hasta la curvatura de su cuello. Sakura no hacía otra cosa que suspirar complacida por la experiencia vivida hace solo unos segundos. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo relajada, como si hubiera tomado un baño con agua caliente en el jacuzzi de un spa de lujo. No quería por ningún motivo separarse de la cálida piel del Uchiha, solo necesitaba su tibieza y la sensación de protección entre sus brazos. Solo necesitaba aspirar el aroma a sándalo que su cuerpo desprendía. Lo adoraba.

―Lo disfrutaste, ¿cierto? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

―¿Mmm?

―Hacer el amor conmigo

―Mmm…

―Hmph…Tomaré eso como un sí.―afirmó sonriendo divertido mientras que besaba con delicadeza sus mejillas. Era más que satisfactorio ver a Sakura Haruno después de una notable sesión amatoria. Solo él tenía la dicha de provocar aquellas sensaciones plenamente orgásmicas en su organismo. Ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su seño fruncido era un gozo que solo Sasuke podía tener el placer de disfrutar. Y ni que decir de sus curvas femeninas que no eran voluptuosas, sino simplemente perfectas. Sus pechos que cabían en sus manos adornados por unos pezones color rosa, su vientre plano y terso, su cintura estrecha, sus anchas y bien proporcionadas caderas, y no podía olvidar de su sexo empapado de sus fluidos con un delicioso aroma a cerezos cada vez que él…

El solo recuerdo lo excitaba de sobremanera. Gimió con voz ronca.

―Eres un pervertido insaciable. ―Sakura sonrió nuevamente sintiendo como su pene se endurecía.

―Tú eres la culpable―respondió con otra de esas sonrisas suyas que te dejan sin aliento. Dejó caer las piernas de Sakura al suelo con suavidad.

Frunciendo el ceño ella se apretó mucho mas contra su duro torso ―Eso sí que no, terminas ahora o ahora.

Sasuke besó sus labios con ímpetu dejándolos aun mas enrojecidos―Tengo intenciones de terminarlo en otro lugar.

―¿Acaso no te gusta el bosque? ―replicó con voz sensual tratando de persuadirlo.

―¿Esa fue la fantasía que tuviste hace poco?

Sakura se quedó sin habla. A pesar de todo, la avergonzaba hablar de sus más indecentes sueños eróticos.

―No exactamente.

―Ya te dije que me encantaría realizarla.

Fijó sus orbes a los ónices de él. Ahora tenían un brillo especial viéndose más que apetecible, claro y sin contar con el aspecto post-orgásmico que exhibía. Sus increíbles mechones negros se pegaban a su frente por una fina capa de sudor que los cubría, el adorable color rosado de sus mejillas que contrastaba con la piel pálida de su anatomía y esos labios apetecibles que formaban una traviesa sonrisa que auguraban una velada llena de pasión descontrolada. Le gustaba la idea.

―En realidad, no pude terminarla porque cierta persona me interrumpió antes de tiempo.

―Hmph, no importa. Porque de todas formas estarás en mi cama todo el día, niña molesta

Sakura soltó una risita ―Ocurrió en el hospital, tonto.

―Bueno, ya sé lo que haré cuando de una vuelta por tu trabajo.

―Pervertido.

―No más que tú. Yo no tengo sueños eróticos a plena luz del día―replicó con sorna―No puedo dejarte suelta en plaza con esa lasciva mente tuya.

Mientras hablaban Sasuke había logrado separarse de Sakura para así acomodarse mejor la ropa. Sakura lo había soltado haciendo un puchero pero accedió solo por la idea de tenerlo para ella todo el día.

―Además no quería que el dobe y el pervertido de Kakashi husmearan por aquí .

―¡Oh, Sasuke!

La exclamación de Sakura hizo que el mencionado volviera su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada poco amigable de la joven.

―Devuélvemelas.

―No sé de que hablas―contestó con el sello de la inocencia estampado en su rostro

―Déjate de bromas. Quiero mis braguitas―Sakura posó sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas en señal de enfado.

―No las necesitas. Así será más rápido desnudarte.

―¡Eres un…!

Un demandante beso no permitió que terminara de formular su insulto. Amaba besar esa boca tan provocativa y dejarla sin palabras. Sin perder tiempo, colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus delgados hombros y otro debajo de sus rodillas alzándola en brazos sin problema alguno.

―Vamos, niña frentona y molestosa

―¡Qué no soy frentona…!

Complacido por el fuerte sonrojo de la Haruno, Sasuke se dirigió presuroso a velocidad ninja hacia su casa en el barrio Uchiha, donde ambos terminarían por finalizar uno que otra de sus eróticas fantasías.

Oh sí, Sakura ya no mataría al idiota de Naruto ni al pervertido de Kakashi-sensei. Un gran tazón doble de ramen y la última versión del libro Icha Icha Paradise hecha película sería una buen regalo para esos dos tontos.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola queridos lectores! :3_

_Comienzo comentándoles que me animé a escribir este oneshot para el Concurso de Perversión hecho por mis amigas Marizce y Saku-ryo x3_

_Espero ganarme mi titulo de Perversión xD_

_¡Deseenme suerte! __y..._

_¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! _

_xDDD_

_¿Merece un comentario?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
